Human hair requires cleaning, since the hair fibers become soiled, both from environmental contamination as well as contamination and soiling from chemical agents produced by the body. Generally, shampooing is employed to clean the hair by removing excess soil and body oils which have built up on the hair fibers. Unfortunately, while being capable of cleaning the hair fibers, shampoos generally leave the hair stripped, over-processed and difficult to manage.
In an attempt to eliminate these problems, various hair conditioning aids have been developed. In fact, hair conditioning aids are numerous and have appeared in almost every conceivable form--liquids, solids, emulsions, aqueous and oil solutions as well as chemicals embedded in flexible substrates which are rubbed throughout the hair to achieve transfer to the hair. Unfortunately, these prior art systems have been unable to attain all of the requirements for a good hair conditioner.
In general, a hair conditioner should be capable of effectively grooming the hair and keeping it in place, thereby leaving the hair natural in appearance, without any evidence that a hair conditioner has been used. Clearly, no oily film should remain on the hair fibers which can act as a dirt catcher. Furthermore, the hair conditioner must leave the hair with a high luster, gloss, sheen, as well as provide the entire head of hair with a full-bodied appearance, with the hair being easily managed and feeling soft and silky.
In addition to being unable to provide all of these qualities, prior art hair conditioners are also typically difficult to thoroughly apply to all of the hair fibers. Furthermore, many prior art compositions are cumbersome to use.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hair conditioning and enhancing applicator-wrap which is easy to employ and effectively imparts all of the desirable qualities to the hair fibers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair conditioning and enhancing applicator-wrap having the characteristic features described above which is simultaneously applied throughout the entire head of hair in a single operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for employing the hair conditioning and enhancing applicator-wrap, having the characteristic features described above, which is easy to follow and provides the desired conditioning and enhancement of each and every hair fiber.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.